


Changes, part 2

by squeakychewtoy



Series: Jurassic Park: Changes [2]
Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park (Topps Comics), Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape, Bestiality, Dinosaur - Freeform, Dinosaur sex, F/M, Multi, Other, TF, Transformation, Zoophilia, raptor - Freeform, velociraptor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakychewtoy/pseuds/squeakychewtoy
Summary: Ellie has been turned into a raptor by Dr. Wu. Now she's stuck on Isla Sorna with Alan. When a pack of wild raptors take interest in them, Ellie is not having it.AU after the first 2 movies and the Raptor/Raptors Attack/Raptors Hijack comics. JP3 does not happen and Alan and Ellie are married, also they love Ian but he stayed home. There are dodos because I play ARK, there are dodos in ARK, and I suspect that InGen had something to do with THAT island, aslo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2/16/18: Minor edits and another mention of Ian for Alan/Ellie/Ian implications. Ian didn't come along on this adventure, but they did not forget him. <3

Several hours later, on the beach of Isla Sorna, Alan awoke to the sound of the ocean lapping at the shore. He opened his eyes to see a dodo just inches from his face.

A dodo? Alan stared in disbelief for a few seconds. Dodos had been extinct since the 1660s, but InGen's specialty until now had been the megafauna of the Mesozoic. It seemed odd to him that they'd bring back such an weird bird that may never have even lived at the same time as dinosaurs.

The dodo pecked at Alan's eyebrow. “Ow!” he yelped, flailing at it, startling the bird and causing it to run off down the beach. Alan looked around and spotted more dodos, most of them pecking around in the native vegetation.

He sat up, his mind clouded and foggy from the lingering effects of the tranquilizer gas. He was nude; Wu must have disposed of all of his clothes after the incident at the Nublar lab, even his socks and bandanna. The sand was irritating on his bare skin. But he did find his hat lying at his feet.

“What kind of a sick joke is this,” Alan muttered, retrieving his hat.

A sound nearby startled him, the familiar clicking call of a _Velociraptor._ He looked; only feet away, an impressive specimen of an alpha female _V. sornaensis_ lay there on her side, green and red scales gleaming in the sunlight.

“Ellie...” Alan scrambled to her side, remembering what Wu had done to her. Because of InGen, his wife was now a dinosaur, similar to those he had once studied, admired, and feared. He held her in silence for several minutes, gently stroking her smooth scales and soft feathers, waiting patiently for her to wake up. Her familiar scent soothed his troubled mind somewhat. Her body was warm, and her breathing was peaceful.

“Thank the Dinosaur Gods,” Alan whispered to her, grateful that she was alive and near.

Ellie made the clicking call in her throat once more. She stirred, lifting her head slightly and blinking a blue bird-lizard eye open to stare sadly up at Alan. She hooted a quiet raptor-call of distress and flopped her head down in the sand, a gesture of the futility of their situation.

“I know,” said Alan in agreement, gently lifting her sleek head and wiping the sand from her cheek. He looked into her eyes and asked her gently, “Are you okay? Those bastards didn't hurt you, did they?”

Ellie shook her head and sighed. She was coming to realize that what was done to her could not be undone. She was no longer human and there was no going back. With another soft hoot of distress, Ellie buried her head in Alan's arms as tears streamed from her dinosaur eyes.

“Ellie... oh, Ellie, don't cry... you'll make me... oh, hell.” It was too late; Alan was crying too. It was too much to see his wife so unhappy, and he let his tears soaked into her feathered mane. He realized that this must be so much harder on her, for her body had been changed drastically and without her consent.

“It'll be okay,” Alan said, trying to reassure himself as much as his wife. “We'll be okay, at least... as okay as we are. If we ever get out of here, I'll make Wu _pay_ for what he did. And, Ellie... you _know_ I still think you're beautiful.” He wanted to promise her more, tell her that he'd make sure she was changed back if she wanted that... but he was no geneticist and had no idea just how Wu's mutagen worked, or if the effects were even reversible. It was doubtful that they'd even make it off the island. He couldn't bear to give her false hope.

Ellie chirred happily. She was frustrated that she could no longer speak, but at least she could communicate simple feelings, and right now Alan's words were cheering her up. There was so much more, however, that she longed to tell Alan. Complex thoughts about the family, friends, and work they'd left behind could not be communicated in chirps.

Ellie rose to her haunches and looked her new body over thoughtfully. She had to admit, those scales of hers glittering in the bright equatorial sunlight _were_ rather lovely. Alan still found her desirable, and his opinion of her appearance was the only one that had ever really mattered to her... except for _Ian_. She hoped that he'd understand and accept her just as Alan had, but... well, Ian wasn't _here_. She couldn't worry about that now; survival, getting back home, maybe even becoming _human_ again... _that_ was what she needed to worry about, she reminded herself.

She only had Alan for now. Any other man would be terrified of her current form. But Alan.... he accepted it and was even attracted to it. She'd known for years that dromaeosaurids turned him on, but she could now fulfill this fantasy for him in a real sense. It felt surreal... _unreal_... and somehow _sexy_...

 _It's like a fucked-up sci-fi version of the Little Mermaid_ , she though to herself, somewhat bitterly. _It won't cost much... just your voice_...

Nonetheless, thoughts of fulfilling her dearest love's deepest fantasies _did_ turn her on. She could feel a tingle of desire in her nether regions as she contemplated the taboo implications of human-on-dinosaur sex. Did that technically make Alan a bestialist or a zoophile now? A _dino_ phile? A _herpe_ phile? (No, not that last one; it sounded gross.) Or just someone whose wife had been transformed into the one nonhuman animal that he found sexually attractive? And what would that make _her_? It really didn't matter; the thought of his thick human cock deep inside her dripping saurian love tunnel made her shiver with longing.

Ellie made a deep, musical sound in her throat; a raptor's mating call.

“Oh, Ellie, you horny bird-lizard,” Alan muttered affectionately, kissing her scaly lips and hugging her. “Of course I want to make love to you again. Let's do that in the ocean, okay? Clean all this sand off us. Wouldn't that be better?”

Alan skritched his dinosaur-wife behind her ear-holes. Ellie nodded and chirred with enthusiasm, and licked his face affectionately. She gazed at him amorously, her bird-lizard eyes full of lust.

Distracted by each other, they took no notice of the fact that every last dodo had retreated from the beach. The distinctive hoot of another _Velociraptor_ pierced the silence of the golden afternoon from somewhere nearby, followed by another from the opposite direction.

“Oh, no,” Alan whispered, rising to a defensive crouch. He stayed close to Ellie, who hissed a loud warning to the approaching predators.

The other animals came closer to investigate the newcomers in their territory. They sniffed the air and called to each other with chilling hoots. Three raptors stepped cautiously forward from different angles, surrounding them.

The largest one approached from the jungle in front of them. It had a mane of feathers along its back much like Ellie's, sparser and less impressive but still visually striking. Green lateral stripes marked either side of its dappled blue-and-gray body.

 _The alpha,_ Alan thought to himself, too terrified to make even a single sound.

Two more raptors approached from either side: a gray one with blood-red lateral stripes to the left, and a reddish one with dark brown tiger stripes to the right. None of the animals moved to attack yet. They merely sniffed the air and edged closer curiously.

Ellie hissed another warning, startling the other dinosaurs. They jumped back a few paces and made clicking calls to each other.

 _What are they saying?_ thought Alan.

 _What are they saying?_ Ellie wondered. If raptors had a language, she was not equipped with the knowledge to speak it, despite being able to produce the same calls.

The raptor on the right hooted a loud challenge. Ellie instinctively spun to face this one, hissing a warning directly at it. From the other side, the gray raptor charged directly at Alan.

“Ellie, the gray one!” Alan screamed, turning to run. It was on him in an instant, its teeth sinking into his shoulder and its claws raking gashes in his side. Alan screamed wordlessly in terror and agony, certain that Death had finally caught up to him. How appropriate that raptors had evolved with sickle-shaped claws....

Ellie spun around and lunged at the smaller dinosaur. Her teeth found its neck as she barreled into its body, knocking it off her man and into the sand. She roared at it, lunging to bite and claw at its flesh over and over. The red raptor ran at her in defense of its pack mate, clawing her flank. She kicked this one aside easily with one massive hind leg.

The gray raptor fled into the jungle, choosing retreat over the fury of an enraged alpha. The red one lunged at Ellie again, but she dodged and tripped the animal, pinning its neck to the sandy ground with one foot, sickle-claw poised at its throat. Ellie screamed wordlessly, her face inches from the raptor's. She pushed down, puncturing the beast's skin just enough to draw blood and make it shriek in pain. Cautiously, she lifted her foot, giving her rival a chance to escape. Escape it did, running into the jungle.

The rival alpha simply watched this scene unfold in silence. Once its companions had fled, it approached Ellie slowly, bobbing its head and calling to her. It was the distinct, musical mating call of their species.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Ellie thought, staring at the animal in disbelief. This asshole just wanted to fuck her. She wouldn't take this shit from a _human_ male and sure as hell wasn't about to take it from a _goddamned dinosaur_. As she watched in disgust, she noticed the pink tip of its penis starting to emerge from its ventral slit... _His ventral slit_ , she mentally corrected herself. _Nope... Nope, nope, nope. This ain't happening, buddy._

Ellie hooted a threat at the alpha male, punctuating this with a low growl. The male raptor continued to advance, hooting in reply and singing more mating calls to her. He continued to bob his head in a birdlike motion: a silly-looking mating dance, in Ellie's opinion. Ellie hissed threateningly and snapped her sharp teeth in the male's direction.

The alpha male ignored her protests, stepping closer to her. He leaned against her affectionately, nuzzling her neck. Ellie responded by locking her teeth onto the alpha's nose, causing him to skree in pain and back up a few paces. The male hooted and lunged at her, knocking Ellie to the ground. He was on top of her. Ellie was thoroughly repulsed when she felt his slippery dinosaur cock slap against her inner thigh, searching for her genital slit.

Ellie rolled onto her back and kicked at the male raptor with her hind legs, shoving him off of her and leaving deep gashes in his belly. The male cawed in rage and charged at her again. Ellie dodged his attack and bit him on the neck as he lunged. Bright red blood spattered across the sand as her teeth found an artery.

The alpha male shrieked, grievously wounded. Holding his gushing neck with one scaly three-clawed hand, this raptor now retreated into the jungle to join his companions. Ellie roared in triumph as he fled.

 _Male chauvinism of the Mesozoic_ , Ellie thought to herself, growling. _Well, you lose! Good day, sir!_ Her victory over the audacious alpha made her feel powerful, and she roared again for the sheer joy of it.

Ellie turned her attention to Alan, who was on his knees in the sand, watching her silently in stunned fascination.

“Ellie,” Alan breathed, reaching up to stroke her cheek with a trembling hand. “You saved my life. But... are _you_ okay? I swear, as soon as I find a gun, that big one's _dead_.”

Ellie chittered at him and hugged him close, trying to assure him that she was fine. The dinosaur may have _tried_ to rape her, but it _failed_ , and she _kicked its ass_. She did not feel like a victim... quite the opposite.

Ellie was much more concerned over her husband's injuries. Gently, she licked the blood from his shoulder wound, and was surprised at how good that blood tasted to her now.

 _Goddamn it, no wonder they wanted to eat us_ , she thought to herself with a sigh. _We're delicious to them._

She continued to lap at his blood, cleaning off every last delicious drop with her long tongue so she could get a better look at the puncture marks. They weren't very deep, but she had no idea what bacteria lived in the mouths of InGen's animals. She hoped it wasn't infected, for they had no way of treating or disinfecting it. She did the same with the claw marks on his torso, savoring the taste of his blood and finding these gashes to be fairly shallow as well. The sweet metallic flavor made her feel both hungry and horny. She was tempted to pick up their mating ritual from where they were so rudely interrupted, but it was probably not wise to stay there long. They should find some food and shelter soon. Ellie crouched in the sand, chirped at Alan, and pointed to her back with her long muzzle.

“What?” Alan asked, not sure what she meant at first. She pointed with her muzzle again, chirring at him insistently. “Oh, you want me to ride you? That's probably wise, we should get out of here before they come back... but I doubt if that'll be soon. You really hurt that big one; he's not likely to mess with you again. First let's wash this sand off.”

They splashed into the ocean, quickly rinsing the sand from their skin. Alan climbed onto Ellie's back and held on. Ellie ran down the beach, and Alan was amazed at her strength and speed. He'd seen raptors run before, but the thought of riding one had been out of the question until now. He clung to her scaly neck as they sped off in the direction of some rocky cliffs.

Alan couldn't help but notice how silky her wet feathers felt against his bare genitals. He was suddenly quite aroused.

“God _damn_ it, Ellie,” he whispered passionately in her ear as they ran, “you have no _idea_ how turned on I am right now.”

She did have _some_ idea; his erection was poking her in the back. Her bird-lizard lips curled into a devilish smile as her bird-lizard libido kicked in again. They'd have to find shelter soon; it was now a biological imperative to fuck the shit out of her human lover.

 


End file.
